


The Night Before the Rest of Our Lives

by RowanSilverwood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, The Night After the Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSilverwood/pseuds/RowanSilverwood
Summary: After the Not-Apocalypse, Crowley offers Aziraphale a place to sleep for the night. And then, they have wine...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Night Before the Rest of Our Lives

"You can stay at my place...if you like…" Crowley's words echoed in Aziraphale's ears. Simple, but with a slight vulnerability that the angel didn't miss, though he pretended to. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I..I don't think my side would like that…"

"You don't have a side anymore," Crowley said softly. "Neither of us do. We're on our own side. Like Agnes said; we're gonna have to choose our faces wisely." 

Well...he does have a point, thought Aziraphale. "I...suppose...I could," he said. "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Crowley smiled, "Very well, Angel. My place it is."

They rode the bus in comfortable silence. When they arrived at Crowley's place, they made their way into his living room. "Wine?" asked Crowley, who miracled some comfy furniture into the otherwise sparse room.

"Oh. Yes please." Aziraphale replied.

Crowley dug into a cabinet, pulled out two glasses, and a bottle of Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru 1990, something he'd been saving. He poured them each a decent helping, handed Aziraphale a glass, and sat down on one end of the couch. "Here's to just missing Armageddon." 

"To just missing Armageddon." They clinked their glasses together and drank.

After a few glasses of wine, and chit chat discussing all that had happened, they both were a bit tipsy, but not completely drunk. Crowley had taken off his sunglasses and was lounging on the couch, while Aziraphale sat relaxed in a chair close by. While laughing about the fact that War, Famine, and Pollution were all taken out by children, Crowley out of the blue said, "You know, Aziraphale. Ngk...I really did think I'd never see you again. When I saw your shop burning...I…" his voice caught in his throat. Emotions were never his strong suit, being a demon.

"I thought I would never see you again, as well," Aziraphale replied, softly. "It's a big part of why I was so determined to make it back." He gave the demon a small smile, trying to be encouraging. 

Crowley smiled at the angel, though there was a hint of sadness to it. "You know. I...I've been wanting to say something, ever since I first got the Anti-Christ, but I just...I didn't know how. Then I saw the bookshop and...and HIM coming from down below, and all I could think...all I could think was how I never...I didn't...just...I...regret…" Crowley trailed off and stared into his wine glass. He huffed and drained the rest of the contents. 

Aziraphale studied the demon, before downing the rest of his wine as well. He sighed and swallowed, as his emotions were threatening to take over, and then…"I know what you mean, Crowley. I too...I mean, that is to say, I also felt...regret…"

Crowley looked at him. Does he...could he also mean… He didn't want to get his hopes up, but…Oh fuck it. Here goes nothing. "Aziraphale...I...I…"

"I love you, Crowley," Aziraphale said, softly. Oh, I do hope I've done the right thing.

Crowley couldn't believe his ears. "Really?" 

"Oh yes, dear boy. I have for quite some time now." Aziraphale was trying his best to be lighthearted and practical, instead of exploding like he felt he was about to. 

"Um...how...how long...would you say?" Crowley was curious. 

"Oh. Um...I don't know, really. Centuries, I'm sure, but I didn't recognize it for a long time. I realized how I felt when you saved my books from the bomb." Aziraphale could feel his cheeks turning red.

Crowley found it adorable. "Well…'lright then." 

"What about you?" Aziraphale asked.

"Um...me?" Crowley tried to act innocent. 

Aziraphale glared at the demon, not saying anything. 

I haven't even said it, and he knows. Crowley mumbled something.

"What was that, dear?"

Crowley cleared his throat. "Since you told me you gave away your flaming sword. I think that's when it...um...when I started to feel...a...certain way about you."

"That long?!" 

"Um...y-yeah." Crowley tried hard not to blush and stared into his glass some more. 

They sat in silence for a bit, both of them contemplating what this all might mean.

"So…what now?" Asked Crowley.

"I don't know, dear boy. I just...I knew I had to tell you."

"Yeah. I understand that. Seemed like the right time and all." 

They looked at each other. Both of them feeling very deep things, but not knowing how exactly to express it. "More wine?" Prompted Crowley.

"Yes. Yes, I think so."

Aziraphale took it upon himself to pour them each more wine. He went to hand Crowley his glass and as Crowley grabbed it, he let his fingers dwell on the angels. They looked into each other's eyes, fingers still together on the glass. Crowley slowly lifted his other hand and cupped the angels face. Aziraphale leaned into the touch, without realizing it. The demon looked at him, with a question in his eyes. He didn't want to break the silence. Aziraphale bit his bottom lip. With a barely imperceptible nod from the angel, Crowley moved closer and kissed him. Neither of them had kissed anyone before, but Crowley had seen enough movies to think he knew what he was doing. The kiss was soft, and chaste, and over too quickly for the both of them. Crowley pulled away and looked into Aziraphale's eyes once more. The angel looked at him with half lidded eyes, seeming to want more. The demon took this as encouragement and kissed the angel again. This time, he decided to explore a little more. He moved his lips and was pleased when the angel did the same. He darted out his tongue to lightly brush against Aziraphale's lips and was happy when he opened his mouth. The wine glass shattered against the floor as they both reached for each other. Crowley grabbed the other side of Aziraphale's face, while the angel wrapped his arms around the demon's waist. Time seemed to stop. Both of them tentatively exploring the other. Crowley thought the angel tasted of cocoa, mint, and something else he could not identify. All of it sweet and all spoke of the angel. Aziraphale found that the demon tasted like cloves, cinnamon, and a hint of orange. Spicy, with just a little sweet. Each found the other intoxicating.

After what felt like a lifetime to the both of them, they pulled away, breathing heavily despite not actually needing breath. They leaned their foreheads together, Crowley not letting go of the angel. My angel. "How...um...how are you feeling?"

Aziraphale chuckled. "Well...I'm...happy. Yes. I think...happy is right." He smiled at the demon and ran his fingers through his flaming red hair. "I think this is the best way to the end the day, before the first day of the rest of our lives."


End file.
